What to Expect When You Aren't Expecting
by LifelessLil
Summary: So being the Mate of an Alpha was never supposed to be easy, especially when said Alpha is a big sourwolf, but Stiles is making it work. That is until he finds out that he's PREGNANT all because Derek couldn't keep his stupid teeth to himself. God, what is the Pack going to say? Gulp! What is his DAD going to say! Sterek, M-preg, teen wolf
1. I'm What?

**Ok, This isn't my first story exactly, but it is the first story that I'm posting that is more than a few hundred words. So here's to the first of hopefully many stories to come. Well, if you like it anyway. Part two is already started so hopefully there won't be a long wait. Please review and share with me what you thought. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot of this story. I do not own any of the characters or anything in relations to MTV's Teen Wolf. You can bet if I did, Sterek would already be canon.**

* * *

"My sister! You killed my sister!" Screeched the banshee witch chick as Stiles pulled an unconscious Issac out of the once burning magical ring. Thankfully it had stopped burning when Derek had ripped the banshee witch's sister's throat out. _With his teeth_, Stile thought to himself. Derek placed himself between the two teens and Banshee Witch, still half changed, eyes flashing red, and growling. "Your kind should know better than to attack part of a pack and not suffer the consequences."

Banshee Witch looked furious, but seemed to think better of attacking an Alpha head on. A sly smile spread across her face that looked extra creepy with the whole crazy eye thing she had going. She raised her hand pointing in Derek's general direction. "This act will not go unpunished." Her voice was low and took on a strange quality that Stiles took a moment to place.

Stiles barely got Derek's name out to warn him the witch was shouting "_RenatusLiberi_!" and a blue spark flew from the woman's fingers and right past the werewolf's shoulder. It hit Stiles square in the chest sending him flying backwards. In the time it took Derek to realize what had happened and lunge at the woman, she was already disappearing in a ball of smoke. Derek landed hard on the cold ground, his landing only softened by the pile of fallen leaves that layered the ground. "Dammit." Stiles could hear him yelling and heard a rustling of leaves as Derek appeared at his side. "Stiles, are you ok? Talk to me? What's happened?" The spell had officially knocked the wind right out of Stiles as he'd been thrown into a tree a few yards back, but other than being out of breath and a nasty bump on the back of his head, he would be fine. He told Derek as much as soon as he got enough breath back to do so. "What was all the flashy light show and all the ominous threats of '_she will be avenged' _if all she did was throw me back into a tree? And how the hell did she miss you? You are like a walking mountain of muscle. Seriously, why is it always me?"

Derek only smiled at Stiles ranting. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." He said as he pressed a kiss to Stiles' temple. "And I did tell you becoming an Alpha's mate would put you in a lot more danger." Stiles just huffed out a "Yeah, but who could stay away from you?" before firmly planting his own kiss on Derek's lips. He could feel Derek's smile through the kiss and Stiles' came up to match it. "Please guys. I thought you agreed to play it down in front of the rest of us." came the whiney voice of Isaac from a few feet away as he finally came around sitting up slightly. Stiles pulled away slightly, but kept his hand on the back of Derek's neck. "Hey, I just pulled you from a burning ring of fire and magic to save your wolf-y ass, I will kiss my boyfriend and you will shut up about it." He pressed another, slightly more passionate kiss on Derek's mouth before breaking it to take Derek's offered hand. Standing hurt a bit, but he covered it by stretching. "Let's find the others and get the hell out of this forest. God I'm really starting to hate this forest." He started walking in the direction of his Jeep and after a moment's pause, he heard the other two following.

Stiles got home at almost midnight that night. He'd been held up by the pack because they had all wanted to know what he'd been doing while he was away at college. The rest of the pack had just chosen to go to the near-by school of Beacon Hills University. Stile on the other hand had the grades and the scholarships to go anywhere he wanted. Stiles didn't really want to be too far from the pack but still opted for the slightly farther away campus of a more prestigious University. Instead of a three hour drive, it was more of an eight hour drive back home. But it was still a drive he made willingly whenever he was needed or had the time. His last term had just ended and he had about a month now before his new one so he had made the drive back to Beacon Hills to be with his father and the Pack. Derek had offered him a place at his newly re-done family house where he had plenty of spare rooms, but his father had insisted that he stay with him. Not that Stiles minded, he'd missed his dad a lot, but Stiles felt that his dad was still not quite comfortable with him going out with an ex-accused murder. So Stiles wasn't too surprised when he pulled into the driveway and saw that the light in the living room was still on.

Stiles gave an exasperated sigh as he got out of his Jeep and walked through the front door. "Why are you still up?" Stiles asked before his dad could say anything else. This got him a disapproving stare and a raised eyebrow that the sheriff only reserved for his son. "Why were you out so late? I wouldn't need to stay up if you came home on time."

This made Stiles crack a grin. "Dad I'm 19 now, almost 20. I don't need a bed time. I was out at Derek's house with everyone because seeing as it's my first day back in a few months they kind of wanted to see how I'd been doing. Crazy thought I know but hey that's my life." He wasn't being completely honest; he'd been back less than a month ago to help the pack deal with a territory dispute between the pack and a clan of elf-ish creatures. His dad knew about the supernatural aspect of his life (after he'd guilted him into spilling everything after one such event that had almost cost him both of their lives), but his dad still tended to worry about him too much, so he still didn't tell him about every little nuisance that came into town. Maybe it was just an old habit left from the old days.

Regardless, his father sighed and stood up from the chair. "I guess you're right, but next time a call or something might be nice." The sheriff walked over to the stairs and gave Stiles a hug on his way up. "Don't stay up too late now." He called as he disappeared up the stairs.

Stiles woke up to another burst of nausea. The path to the bathroom from his bed was now a little too familiar as he ran, hand over his mouth, to the toilet… again. It'd been like this for a few weeks. The strange thing was it was usually only in the morning. By around ten o'clock the worst of it was usually over and he could go about an almost normal day. Well except that he felt even more tired than usual. Stile had originally thought that he had the flu or something, but as it persisted he began to worry. He'd even gone so far as to go on WebMD to see if he could figure it out. It had said he had a brain parasite from Africa, which sadly was only the second most ridiculous answer after it said he was pregnant.

But coming up on day eight here and still no change, Stiles was starting to wonder if it was the magic Voodoo light that Banshee Witch had thrown at him. In comparison, the African brain parasite was looking pretty good. At least he had something on that. At least it was normal in the non-supernatural way. Instead of stressing about it alone in his room, Stiles finally decides that talking to Derek may be the best idea at this point. His dad was a work so he sent a quick message to him before heading out to his Jeep. No point worrying his dad if this turned out to be worse than it looked. He started his Jeep and took off towards Derek's. _Please just let it be the parasite_, he thought.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Derek asked the worried look on his face not quite matching the anger in his tone. Stiles shrugged and opened his mouth, but Derek continued before he could get a word in edge-wise. "Do you know how serious this could be? That witch could have put any number of spells on you? Could have done a lot of damage to your body and you just now come to us? To me?" Stiles just stood there staring sheepishly at the ground. Derek hated the idea of anyone getting hurt in the pack, but when it came to Stile he was really close to over bearing. "Well, I'm here now, so how about we figure this out instead of yelling about how stupid I am?"

"He's got a point." Came Erica's voice from the other room. She and Isaac practically lived here when they weren't at school.

"You're opinions are not needed, thank you Erica." Derek practically growled. Then he was grabbing Stiles arm and leading him out the door.

"Hey wait." Stiles protested. "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to see Deaton?"

"But why? Why not a proper doctor?"

"Because if this does turn out to be some supernatural thing, a 'proper doctor' probably wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Oh." Was all stiles responded because yeah that made sense. That was actually pretty sound logic. So, he let himself be dragged along to Derek's Camaro.

The good doctor was thankfully pretty free today. He took stiles and Derek into the back as Derek explained what had happened. When he was finished Deaton looked at Stiles like he could possibly distinguish the problem just by looking at him; which, hey, maybe he could. Stiles had seen stranger things. "So you say that your Stomach has been the main source of trouble for you?" Stiles nodded and Deaton went over to the corner to pull out a white machine about the size of a bread box, except it had a TV screen and a wand-like thing attached to it. "Well, you said you hit the tree pretty hard, so the nausea could be from a severe concussion." Stiles didn't need to look, the glare Derek was shooting at him could bore a whole in the side of his head. "But," the good doctor continued, throwing Derek an equally calming look, "I'm going to use the ultra-sound machine first to see if there's any blockage in the intestinal region. Stiles I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

Stiles did so with little hesitation, it's not like either of these men hadn't seen him naked before. "So," began Stiles as Deaton started rubbing the strange green-ish blue gel on his stomach "Why does a vet have an ultrasound machine anyway?" Confidant that the gel was spread well enough Deaton reached out for the wand thing and pressed it against Stiles' abdomen.

"Well I guess for the reason most other doctors have ultrasound machines. See how a mother's doing with her puppies, look for ruptured organs, and occasionally look for abnormal gro-" Deaton's hand stopped moving for a second, his gaze intensely focused on the black and white image on the screen. To Stiles it looked like any other gray blob that had appeared on the screen, but something about this gray blob was apparently different, and gray blobs were not supposed to be different. Stiles did not like different gray blobs.

"Um, Doc, what's wrong there?" Stiles voice was a bit strained as he craned his neck to get a better view of the gray blob on the screen. Derek appeared at the vet's shoulder and stared at the blob as well. They shared something in a hushed whisper and Stile was seriously starting to feel left out. "Come on guys." Stiles whined because it was better than letting the fear crawl into his voice. "It's my body; if there's something wrong I think I deserve to know, don't you think?" Both men turned to look at him as if it was amazing he was still here. Not even in the 'oh my god I'm just so happy you're alive' way, but the 'you belong in a freak show' kind of way. Stiles could tell the difference because he'd gotten so much of the latter and not so much of the former. Feeling really uncomfortable all of the sudden under the overpowering looks of these two men, Stiles grabbed a towel off the table and wiped the goo from his stomach and quickly put his shirt back on.

When he looked back over at Derek and Deaton, neither had moved, but Derek had noticeably paled. "Ok guys, you are officially scaring the crap out of me so either tell me what's going on or I'm going to leave right now."

Derek finally broke, taking slow careful steps towards him like he might explode if he moved too quickly. He stood in front of where Stiles was sitting still on the cold examining table. "I need to check something." Derek said quietly, asking for permission. Derek never asked for permission. This scared Stiles more than anything else that'd happened before, but he nodded anyway. Still moving slowly, Derek place his ear to Stiles' chest, listening to his steady heart beat and easy breathing, as if committing it to memory. Then he moved lower, to where Deaton had held the ultrasound wand. After a second of listening, Derek jerked back, the fastest he'd moved since the whole mysterious gray blob thing. "Stiles," he said slowly in a low tone, "you have two heartbeats."

An almost hysterical trill of laughter bubbled up then. "So, what I'm a Timelord now? Cool do I get a TARDIS?" Derek looked at him, one confused eyebrow rose, obviously not getting the reference. "No, Stiles, I don't think you understand. You have two separate heartbeats inside you. Your's," he jabbed a light finger at his chest right where his heart would be, "and someone else's. His finger lowered pointing at Mysterious Gray Blog territory. "Stiles, I-I think you may be…. pregnant." And Stiles most defiantly did not faint then. His body had just decided to take an unscheduled nap at that exact moment. Or maybe it was the head trauma from earlier that was finally catching up with him. Either way, it had nothing to do with the fact that he now had a living thing growing inside him. Nope nothing at all.


	2. Telling the Pack

**So forgot to put this in earlier but, yeah better late than never. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and followed. I'm about half way done with Ch.3 so I should be able to post it this weekend. It's being a pain though, so hopefully no hard feelings if it's a little late. Anyway, please enjoy the second part this M-Preg. Hopefully it goes over as well as the first.**

**Side note: This story is still currently unbeta-ed. If you would love to offer you beta-ing skills I would be much obliged. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this Story. As much as I wished I owned Derek Hale, Sadly that is not in my reality. *sigh***

* * *

Stile woke up on Derek's couch. For a second, he had no idea how he'd gotten here. Then it all came rushing back. He sat up, pushing away the blanket that had been placed on him, looking around the newly rebuilt living room of Derek's newly rebuilt house. The work they, the pack, had put into this project over the summer had really paid off and Derek had spared no expense to make it really awesome. The living room was filled with plush furniture and homey little knick-knacks. He's even found a place for the horribly deformed ash tray that one of the betas had brought over. Stiles seriously suspected it was Boyd. It was probably something he had made as a kid in art class or something. Stiles smiled at the image of a little Boyd sitting in a room full of other kids clumsily crafting the little bowl.

Just as quickly the smile faltered, because there it was again, taking Stiles' thoughts full circle. Kids. Stiles buried his face in his hands, pulling his knees in closer to his body. How was this even possible? What was he going to do? Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack, when the couch bowed slightly and he felt a hand come around his shoulders. Stiles inhaled deeply, letting Derek's scent wash over him. He may not have been a wolf, but it did calm him down enough to finally pull his head out of his hands and look up at Derek. He really hoped he looked better then he felt. Going by the look on Derek's face, he probably didn't.

"Can you explain something to me?" he asked, his voice smaller than it had been in a while.

"What?" asked Derek in his usual gruff voice. His face was hard as he tried not to express any emotion, but stiles knew him too well and could see the worry shining in his eyes and making his brow crease slightly.

"Anything. Literally anything. I am at a complete loss here."

Derek's brow creased slightly more as he thought about exactly what he could tell Stiles. Stiles sighed, "How about you start with how Deaton even came to the conclusion I was p-pregnant." he stumbled over the word slightly as if saying it aloud made it somehow more true. He rushed on trying not to dwell too much on the fact. "I think I read somewhere that it takes like 5-6 weeks for doctors to detect a heartbeat or anything. Don't even ask me why I know that. I'm just always on Wikipedia and sometimes you just follow links and it takes you to strange corners of the internet so I kind of started by looking up things about trolls and I don't even know which link-" Derek's hand came up over Stiles' running mouth and Stiles finally looked up to meet his eyes only to find that he was smiling. A real smile that reached his eyes.

"Stiles calm down for a second. I was talking to Deaton about these things too. Though we don't know exactly how it will turn out, being as guys don't have to deal with this…kind of thing too often, but we think that this is going to be more like a werewolf's gestation than a human's."

Stiles gave Derek a questioning look, seeing as he couldn't say anything with Derek's hand still on his mouth and all, but Derek seemed to understand. _What was a Werewolf's gestation like?_ Derek looked sheepish (or as sheepish as Derek _could_ look) as a slight blush crossed his face moving his hand from Stiles' mouth to rub the back of his neck. "I seriously thought I was done with the sex talks when Erica went through her first heat." he grumbled, looking away from Stiles.

"You had to give Erica a werewolf sex talk. Ha, that's hilarious! I can't wait to-" Derek shot him a death glare "completely forget this part of the conversation ever happened and listen to what you have to say." Stiles finished quickly snapping his mouth shut. He also silently added 'Ask Erica about said talk at a later point' to his to-do list

"Anyway, as I was saying, a werewolf's gestation period is a lot shorter than a human's. It's about 12 weeks in all, closer to a wolf's. That's also how Deaton found out you were, well, you know. The heart beat was stronger and all." Derek looked even more shifty and uncomfortable as he tried to avoid eye contact with Stiles at any cost. Stiles being Stiles he didn't handle awkward situations well. Seriously, he had no tact what-so-ever. So, naturally, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "So, what are we going to tell the rest of the pack?"

Basically, Stiles wanted to steer the conversation away from the whole baby thing and focus on something more familiar. The pack having to deal with another supernatural thing was as familiar as it could possibly get. Plus, he was kind of looking forward to the whole packs reaction when he said, 'Hey, guys guess what, we're having a baby!' Scott would die.

Of course, Derek had to go all sourwolf and ruin the delightful images in his head by saying, "The real question is what your father is going to say?" Stiles frowned, pulling out of his daydreams. Scott's shocked face turned into his dad's furious one. His dad knew about the whole supernatural thing and about Derek being a werewolf and considering that was all laid on him with a nice helping of 'Hey, I'm also Derek's mate' the sheriff had taken it all pretty well. (Meaning, that he'd only been grounded and under house arrest for about a month instead of buried in a grave in his back yard.) But this, this was way bigger than any of that.

"Yeah, so I'm dead." Stiles looked up at the burly mountain of muscles sitting on the couch next to him. Derek had a mixed expression on his face between thoughtful and worried. Stiles reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ok, let's handle this one thing at a time. First, we'll tell the pack. We'll see how they react and maybe Lydia will have some idea about how to deal with this. She's smart like that. Then, we'll tackle telling my dad." Derek let out a half hysteric burst of laughter earning him a strange look from Stiles.

"Since when did dealing with a pack of werewolves become _less_ dangerous than dealing with your father?" Derek asked still laughing.

"Since _this_ became my life." Stiles answered with a slight pout, but soon he was laughing too.

And that is how Scott and Allison find them. Collapsed in a pile of blankets and limbs and laughing at the seemingly impossible-ness of how their lives have turned out.

When Derek had reclaimed enough of his usual poker face to talk again, he instructed Scott to call everyone here for an emergency pack meeting and he refused to answer any questions until everyone was here. After placing the calls out to everyone, who promised they'd be there as soon as humanly (or in humanly in some cases) possible, Scott placed himself next to Stiles to wait for everyone. "So, what's going on?" Scott asked. "I heard from Isaac about the whole witch thing, but that was weeks ago. Is that why you smell funny?" Stiles pulled his eyes from where he was watching Derek pace across the room only to roll his eyes at Scott and shoot a hopeful expression at Allison to distract her love-sick puppy of a boyfriend. Thankfully, she got the hint and pulled him away to a conversation about the latest hunter treaty.

It was exactly twenty-three minutes after that that the rest of the pack had gathered. Derek had moved over to sit on the arm of the couch next to Stiles and everyone was looking at the two of them to say something, to explain why they were all called here. But now that they were all here, it was a lot harder to start.

Derek was the Alpha so technically he should have been the one to say something, but he also had the social graces of a slug. So, the job was left to Stiles, who had the social graces of a slightly friendlier slug. _Should probably just get this over with_, Stiles thought to himself, as he stood and the focus of the room shifted uncomfortable to him.

"Right, so, um, I'm sure you've all heard about the, ah, whole witch thing in the forest and we're pretty sure this is the whole cause of this thing, but with all the supernatural stuff going on, well no, it's got to be the whole forest witch thing. God I hate witches. Nothing against you Lydia , it's just witches in general and-"

"Will you please just get on with it?!" Erica huffed from where she was seated between Isaac and Boyd on the couch. He glanced quickly around the room to see the sentiment was shared that he should really just get to the point and so…

"I'm pregnant."

The initial reaction from everyone was, well, shock. After that they all morphed into different emotions ranging from disbelief (Scott) to adoration (Allison) and even some mild disgust (that one was Jackson ). Lydia was of course the first to speak.

Well. More laughing than speaking, but there was an undeniable "Are you kidding me?" suck in there somewhere. And, yeah, that kind of broke the mood. The tension kind of flowed out and everyone was smiling and laughing and congratulating and even Derek lost his sourwolf face for a moment and cracked a grin. There were a million and one questions, most of which they did not know the answer to. How had this happened? Is the Baby going to be a werewolf? Was it going to be a boy or girl? Did Stiles want twins? What were some names they'd picked out? Was there going to be a Baby Shower? (Lydia answered that one. Yes there most defiantly was.) And was there going to be food at said Baby Shower? (Shut up, Scott!)

They answered them to the best of their ability. Of course it was Scott who had to ask the one question that'd been avoiding because Scott is just that special little cupcake that does those kinds of things. "What do you think your dad is going to say?"

Stiles' good mood instantly deflates. "Yeah, about that guys, I really think this is something he best hear from us, so if you can keep it on the down low until I get a chance to talk to him it would be great." Stiles looked around the room for the confirmation that yes they could have this one seceret and not spill it to the entire world for a few days (because let's be real, It's amazing the whole world doesn't know werewolves exist at this point). Allison and Scott nod understandingly, Erika, Boyd, and Isaac all glance at Derek before giving their own sign of agreement and even Lydia gives an indifferent shrug. Jackson looks like he is about to say something but a low growl behind him makes him thing differently about that. God, sometimes it's great being the mate of an Alpha.

The rest of the night was just all of them hanging out. Derek made some killer BBQ chicken and Lydia and Allison never left his side talking about baby showers and names and all the other things apparently expecting mothers do. (I mean Stiles had already been jokingly referred to as the 'pack mom' even before he started going out with Derek, but this was taking that a step further than was needed.)

By the time everyone left it was so late it was almost early. Stiles shot off a text to his dad saying he was just going to stay at Derek's because it was really too late to be driving. He felt bad for bailing on his dad because for the past few days he hasn't spent much time with him and now he was going to have to drop this bomb shell on him, but Stiles really needed some time to talk to Derek about how exactly they were going to breach this subject. They climbed into bed, Derek wrapped his arm around him under the blanket and Stiles snuggled in closer so his back was pressed flush against Derek's broad chest.

"I think we should blame the witch." Stiles sighed, a slight exasperated tone to his voice. "I really don't want him to kill either of us." Derek just murmured sleepily into his shoulder so Stiles continued. "I mean what if he does get angry? What if he gets a heart attack? You know his heart is not so good anymore and I'm sure he's been skimping on his diet and I can't even imagine him not getting angry. Remember all that time he knew I was lying to him and he didn't trust me at all and then I finally told him the truth and he has just now started to trust me again and then I'm going to just throw this in his face. Oh god, what if he doesn't want me to keep the baby? What if he disowns me unless I get rid of it and-and…" Stiles' breathing was becoming more labored and he could feel the edge of a panic attack starting to creep up on him.

And then Derek, Derek was there. Looking into his eyes and rubbing intricate patterns on his stomach. "Stiles," he soothed in his deep, rough voice. "your father will not disown you. He loves you and even if he does get angry at you for a little bit, he will always love you." Then Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head and settled back down behind him, pulling him closer and still rubbing intricate patterns on his stomach. It was quite for a while before Stiles asked in a low voice. "You don't want me to give up the baby, do you?" Derek merely huffed out an annoyed breath and growled out, "I'm not dignifying that with a response. Go to bed you idiot." In his gruff Alpha voice and fell silent again. Stiles was still smiling when he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his Mate.


	3. So, Wish Me Luck

**So, third chapter already. Thank you all for the reviews. They have all been lovely. Be sure to tell me if there's a certian Pregnant!Stiles situation you'd like to see and I'll try my hardest to fit it in. Also, I would like to apoligize for the lack of quality in this week's post. It was homecoming and the person who usually gives my work a once over was a bit busy so yeah I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. Just the plot of this story.**

* * *

The blue jeep sat in the driveway of Stile's childhood home. Derek sat in the passenger seat and, for once, wasn't bleeding. Their lives weren't in any immediate danger and the town was in a relative state of peace. Hell, the sun was out and birds were still chirping and it was actually a decent temperature outside. So how could it possibly be that this was the worst day ever?

Derek looked over at Stiles with a look on his face that told him that they'd spent enough time avoiding the house and it was time to go in. Stiles knew this. His dad had been peeking out the curtain spastically for the past twenty minutes. Of course they'd just been sitting out there for a while longer so it made sense that his dad was starting to worry. He had to give credit to him for not just rushing out and for giving Stiles this much needed time to prepare.

A short nod to Derek signaled that he was ready. They made their way up to the porch and Stiles saw the curtain move one last time. His dad was probably rushing to the living room to appear casual, like he hadn't been spying on his son the entire time. Stiles' gloomy shell was almost cracked enough to break into a grin, but instead he just continued walking. He hesitated slightly at the door, but a firm hand on his back pushed him forward. He reached out, opening the door at a snail's pace, but eventually it was time to face the music.

And of course he stumbled over the first beat.

Seriously, the first thing out of his father's mouth was "Where did you hide the body?" And, well, yes that was just his life now. That his dad's first assumption is that he killed someone… and he was with that. His father's face was hard-set and serious.

"Dad, There's no body." Stiles said trying to find some semi-balance of normal in his life. "Really, how is this my life?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else, before walking past the sheriff and plopping down on the couch in the living room. Derek followed quickly behind, still not saying anything and nothing betrayed on his stone carved face. He seated himself on the cushion next to Stiles and his dad opted for his favorite chair a little bit over.

"So I don't have to cover up a weird string of murders that seem to have no connection to the Hale house again?" his dad asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow in Derek's direction.

"Not that I know of." It was the first thing that he had said since they got there.

"Right, so why were you sitting in the driveway for the past hour and a half?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, which was a bad move because his dad's attention zeroed in on him like the fucking Eye of Sauron or something. He didn't do anything but stare at him but it was like that gaze could reach right into his soul and find his darkest secrets.

"Yeah, so no one is dead, but there is some supernatural stuff that's been going on." Stiles sighed, bracing himself for whatever reaction was coming his way. "So, remember the other night, right after I got back and I came home late because we were all hanging out and catching up and stuff?"

His father just nodded so he took that as his cue to continue.

"Well, the reason we were out so late is because before that we had been gallivanting through the forest hunting some witches and that had taken a really long time. And when we finally found her, it turned out to be a them and they were trying to do… well, something to Isaac and so Derek ripped her throat out… with his teeth. So I guess there is someone dead, but nothing that you have to worry about. And it was really cool and you should have seen it. Anyway," Stiles continued with his story from the getting thrown into a tree to when he had finally gone to go see Deaton, all the while searching his Dad's face for any sort of reaction. There wasn't really any, just a slight nod now and then when he faltered, encouraging him to get to the point. A point which Stiles was literally talking circles around, wasting as much time as possible before getting to it.

Finally his dad had had enough. "Will you just get to the point already?"

Stiles sighed because yeah it was now or never. "Dad, when I went to Deaton's he found something. He says I'm pr-"

There was a sudden knock at the door. His Dad held up a hand halting Stiles' speech mid-scentance. "Hold up, let me get this." He said as he stood up making his way to the door, but Stiles was on the verge of spilling everything and it's hard enough to stop him when he's just spewing the normal drabble of words let alone when what he's saying actually has weight. "No, Dad, I really need to tell you-"

"Not right now. Who knows who's at the door, just-" The Sheriff was saying at the same time.

"No, Mr. Stilinski, don't open-" The fact that Derek spoke at all worried him since he'd been perfectly fine so far letting Stiles do all the talking, but the expression he wore, a mix of wanting to turn tail and hide and maim whomever was at the door, was really worrisome to Stiles.

Not as worrisome, he found out, as what was actually on the other side of the door. The first thing they saw were a bunch of pastel pink and blue helium balloons and a bunch of flowers and signs with sayings ranging from 'congrats' to 'you're having a baby!' In between, stiles could just make out the faces of his 'friends' as they screamed "Surprise!" His dad just turned and looked at him with a shocking blankness and an "Um, Stiles?"

Stiles grinned sheepishly, a blush creeping up onto his face. "Yeah, as I was trying to say before THIS, Dad, Deaton says I'm pregnant. Apparently Derek and I are having a baby. Congrats, grandpa." Stiles gave a light punch on his dad's shoulder because this was Stiles and he just loves poking at the sleeping bear.

"Yeah, we're here for a baby shower," called Scott's voice from among the horrid amount of balloons and flowers. Stiles just shot a glare in its general direction before turning back to his dad. "I honestly didn't plan on this. I'm so sorry, I'll send them away. I'm sorry." He repeated as he started to shove them back out the door.

To his surprise, he his dad just started laughing. Stiles turned around to Derek with pure horror on his face. What did his dad find funny exactly? Stiles actually started to get angry. "What part of this is so funny?!"

"Your pranks just keep getting better and better. I've got to hand it to you. You even got the pack in on it." The sheriff was laughing so hard at this point he was almost doubled over.

Stiles stopped his struggle with the ever changing mass of balloons and walked over to his dad. "Dad this isn't a joke. I'm not kidding. There is an actual living, growing being inside me right at this moment."

His dad looked up at him, sobering a little. "That's not_ actually_ possible," he said.

"Heh, yeah, well neither is my life, but hey."

His dad's brow furrowed a bit, which was a relief because at least he was sort of taking this seriously now. "So, no joke? This is actually a thing that is happening? There's no anti-spell or anything?

"Nope." Stiles says simply because he honestly hadn't even thought to look for one.

The sheriff looked deep in thought for a long while before he sighed and straightened completely. A quick nod and he turned away towards the dining room and bee-lined for the liquor cabinet. He pulled out two glasses and filled both, one more than the other. Taking the fuller one, he pushed the second glass towards Derek. "I guess congrats." And he downed the entire glass.

This was not one of the options. Stiles had gone through everything from happy congratulations (not too likely) to completely being disowned and a bunch of yelling (much more likely), but this, the whole calm acceptance was not one of the options.

"Dad," Stiles said slowly moving the bottle a little farther out of his father's reach. "What are you doing? Why aren't you yelling or getting angry or telling me that this is a bad mistake or at least giving me a lecture about the proper care of a child? Or how I'm totally not ready for this? Seriously, anything." Stiles was almost pleading for a punishment of some sort. This whole quiet acceptance thing was just too unlike him. But instead of yelling at him, his dad just smiled.

"Son, I don't need to do any of that. Honestly, I'm really surprised because I'd written off having grandkids after I saw how you were with Derek, but this, this is…. Wonderful? Shocking and weird and impossible and unexpected and wonderful. As for a mistake, I don't think so. I could not think of a better pair to raise a kid. You are going to make a wonderful parent and I want you to know I will always be here if you need help." He pulled Stiles into a big hug. "I am very happy for you."

Stiles could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "Wow, dad, that's just, wow, I didn't th-"

"That being said you are on complete Probationary Lock-Down. I can't believe that you would tell the entire pack before you told your own father. I thought we were over this whole not telling me things after you came out to me about the supernatural thing. Especially right after we'd started rebuilding this trust and you go and hide something like this from me?"

Stiles was a bit shocked at the sudden burst of restrained anger. "Well, I wasn't actually hiding anything I was just told yest-"

"No. No more excuses. You never hide anything from me again. I never want to be the last to know about something. Especially when it's something this big. Do you understand?"

Stiles nodded. The sheriff echoed the nod and took a step forward, closing the gap between them, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, dad." Stiles whispered as he tightened his own grip on his father.

As they pulled away, Lydia cleared her throat from where she was standing in the door frame. "If it's still ok with you Mr. Stilinsky, we've already set up for the shower." Lydia wore a big grin like she knew that his dad (read: anyone) could say no to her. Over her shoulder Stiles could see that they really had set up an entire party in their living room. Stiles wondered vaguely how she did it so fast, but this was Lydia so yeah not much mystery there. Magic was involved before any of this ever started. Stiles shot a glance over at his dad, trying to gauge his reaction.

The sheriff only nodded again. As Lydia left the room his dad moved to follow her into the living room. He didn't miss the fact that he grabbed the amber bottle off the table as he passed or the less subtle way he got into Derek's face and said, "And you. I'll be watching you. I still blame you for knocking up my son." A strange look passed over his face as if he realized exactly what he said before he added. "Yeah, that is still a pretty weird concept to get used to." Then he moved on into the living room leaving Stiles and Derek to stand there giving each other equally strained looks.

"So, I guess we should get in there." Stiles sighed before taking a step towards the sounds of music that had started drifting from the other room. Derek caught his arm before he could move any closer. Derek just pulled him into a hug that made all the tension he hadn't known he was holding in just release from his body. "I think you did really well today. I'm proud you faced your dad and, and don't worry, everything will turn out fine. I promise. I'll be here for you," Derek said holding him close.

Because, yeah, sometimes Derek has these moments that he says the perfect thing and Stiles falls in love with him all over again. Stiles pulled out of the hug just enough to tilt his head up towards Derek's and steal a kiss. "Come on Romeo, we don't want to be late to our own party, now do we?" Derek just pulled back a little more, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist, and they walked in.

The party was amazing. Of course it was, Lydia had planned the whole thing. The playlist was a mix of fun upbeat songs and songs that just made him want to cry. (God, Stiles hoped hormones didn't affect guys the same way they affected girls. He'd seen some pregnant women and no, just no.) The food was great because Allison and Erica had made it and there were way too many balloons because that had been Scott's job. Even the gifts (and how they got gifts already, stiles had no idea) had a theme. Everything had to do with wolves. Blankets with wolves, stuffed wolves, even a crib with a wolf carved into the top. By far his favorite thing given to him was the little red hoodie given to him by Ms. McCall whom had turned up an hour or so after they had gotten started (because of course Scott couldn't keep a secret for one night, but Stiles really couldn't be mad because Melissa was just smiling and laughing and hugging and just overly glad for them.)

But of course the night wasn't truly perfect. Every time he looked over at his dad, the glass he was carrying never seemed to get any emptier, but he could tell his dad had been drinking quite a lot. Stiles tried hiding the bottle, but his dad always seemed to find it when he wasn't watching. He tried talking to his dad, but all he got was a "I'm really happy for you," before he wandered off to some other place. Stiles was getting exasperated and he didn't know what to do. He wanted his dad to be happy for them and be a part of everything that was going on. Ever since Stiles had told his dad about all the supernatural stuff that was going on, his dad had had trouble dealing with the facts. At first he was really over-protective, but he got better over time and even came to accept the fact that Stiles was a part of their team and they needed him. That was also around the time Stiles had come out to his dad about being Bi-sexual and his 'thing' with Derek, so that might have played a role. The point was, Stiles had honestly thought that his dad had come to accepr this part of his life and all the crazy shit that came with it, but it seemed now that he'd managed to find the one thing his dad couldn't come to terms with. Derek had sensed his unease and, after he'd finally gotten Stiles to tell him what was wrong, had told him to just give him time and that this was a big deal and he would need time to come to terms with it. The night seemed to drag on and go by far too quickly all at the same time. Before he knew it the party was over and everyone had left leaving Derek, Stiles, and his dad to clean up the mess. Even after Stiles had urged his dad to go get some sleep and that they'd get this all cleaned up, his dad had insisted on helping . The evening passed in a relative silence that none of them felt like breaking. They were almost done when his dad finally spoke up. "Stiles why don't you go finish the dishes. Derek And I can finish up in here." The tone in his father's voice gave no room for arguing, but Stiles still looked over at Derek silently asking if it was ok. Derek nodded a simple yes and Stiles left the two alone.

It didn't take long to do the dishes, so Stiles ended up cleaning the entire kitchen up to the point where he was actually sorting through the silverware when Derek and his father finally came in. Some of the agitation that had been present on his father's face had been erased and Stiles was glad for that. Derek even looked slightly better for wear after their talk, a not quite smile brightening his face even. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Stiles nodded and looked over to his dad.

"Thanks." It was simple as partings went, but he hoped that it projected all he was really thankful for. The fact that he hadn't gone overboard when Stiles had laid all this on him, for putting up with all the crap over the years, for everything. Stiles was just really thankful that his dad was his dad and that would never actually change. He brought his dad into a familiar hug.

When they parted, his dad gave one nod and stepped back before clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a genuine smile. "Keep me updated. I'll see you later."

Later on, after they had gotten back to Derek's hose and were getting ready for bed, Stiles' curiosity couldn't be subdued anymore. "So, are you gonna tell me what you and my dad talked about?"

Derek actually looked genuinely stunned. "Wow," he said "that took you a lot longer than I thought. I seriously thought you were going to bombard me with questions back in the car."

Stiles just pushed him playfully on the shoulder. "No really, come on, what did you talk about?"

"Mostly he was just worried if I was serious enough about all of this and about you and that I would be sure to make sure that the kid was going to be taken care of."

"And what did you tell him?" Stiles inquired, climbing into bed and snuggling in close to Derek.

"I told him," Derek declared, "that family was the most important thing to me and that I would do anything and everything I could to make you both really happy."

"How did I get so lucky?" Stiles asked, punctuating his remark with a kiss.

"And then I agreed to go to a weekly dinner at your father's house so we could keep him updated on everything that is happening starting tomorrow," Derek revealed.

"Right, Of course you did," Stile said forlornly, but it was ok because Stiles really didn't mind at all. He just cuddled up next to Derek and fell asleep.

* * *

**Also in case anyone would like to know, I did start a new story as well. It is also a Sterek. It is titled Letting Go of What You Never Had. Just in case you might like to read it.**


	4. The Book From Hell

There was nothing better than waking up next to Derek. Well, actually there was one thing, waking up next to Derek _with food_. Something about waking up to the smells of eggs and bacon just puts Stiles in a good mood. "What's this for?" Stiles asked suspiciously through a mouthful of waffles. "I don't remember you doing anything that requires groveling?"

"As eloquent as always this morning, I see." smirked Derek, setting down his coffee and picking up a napkin to dab at the food spilling out the side of Stiles' mouth. "I have to go into work today, but Lydia called and said something about wanting to design the nursery and wanting to ask you to help her."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't _she_ be helping _us_?" It wasn't so much the fact that Stiles particularly _wanted_ to design a nursery or thought that he'd be any good at it anyway, but still, this was their baby. They should be doing this stuff right?

Derek shrugged. "I figure we can help her out and actually have an input in the designs or shhe'll just go around our back and do it anyways." And, yeah that would probably be how it turned out anyway. Lydia was just that strong willed of a person. Stiles figured that's what made her such a good witch in the first place.

"What time is she coming over?" Stiles asked shoving another strip of bacon into his mouth, "I was planning on going to see Deaton today. He said he'd teach me about pixies and Fairy Rings the next time I came up here."

They talked like this far about an hour, just domestic things that Stiles had really missed during his time away. Then Derek kissed him on the head (Stiles pulling him back for a deeper kiss when he tries to pull away, to which Derek's only response was 'You taste like bacon') and Derek was off to work. He didn't really need the job since the insurance money Derek inherited was more than enough to live comfortably the rest of his life, but Derek liked having something to do that didn't involve putting his life in danger all the time. That's what made his job at the local mechanic's was perfect for him. It kept his idle hands busy and the hours were reasonable. As Stiles made his way the shower images of Derek in his wife beater and grease all over his tight muscles danced through his head. Images of Derek lifting heavy things around the shop. Images of him grunting and sweating while he tightened something in the engine he was working on. And, if Stiles spent a little longer in the shower than was strictly necessary, well who was there to judge him.

Lydia had a lot of great ideas for the baby's room. She'd already picked out the room (the one just across the hall from the Master bedroom where he and Derek slept) and a paint color (a soft orange color since the sex of the baby wasn't yet determined) and had everything else planned down to a T. The only real question on Stiles' mind was _why does he even need to be there_? It seemed like hours of Lydia comparing different color swatches that looked exactly the same and deciding whether they should do a mural on the wall. Thankfully, Lydia got a text from Jackson right about the time that Stiles was about to explode because he really didn't care if the rocking chair was pine or rosewood because he probably wouldn't ever use it anyway.

"Alright, I guess I have to get going." she sighed collecting all her samples and notebooks filled with ideas for the room (and how she already had so many in just three days, Stiles wasn't even going to begin to ask). Stiles stood up with her, arching his stiff back. "So, I can't come over tomorrow, but we'll make plans for later this week to finish the plans ok?"

"Wait, there's more?!" Stiles exclaimed. She just smiled and pulled out a book handing it to him with a knowing look.

"Here" She says as Stiles takes the book and examined the title. What to Expect When You're Expecting. Stiles almost bold face laughs at the title because yes, everyone expects to be curse by a witch and magically become pregnant. In fact, it happens so often there's probably even a section in the book about it. "Most of the things in there probably won't be of much help because you're a guy and your baby's probably a werewolf," Lydia continues "but even so, I know you like being informed." She shrugs. Picking up he overstuffed bag she leans in to give him a hug, "Don't take everything in there too seriously, ok?" And then she's out the door.

Derek doesn't even make it into the driveway before he hears the panicked heartbeat and rapid breathing that could only belong to Stiles. He scans the area for any sign of threat as he bolts out of the car and into the house. He doesn't hear anything and the only smell in the house besides theirs is Lydia's and it was hours old. Regardless of the sense it made, Stiles was still panicking as Derek made his way up the stairs to their bedroom where he found Stiles curled up in the comforter with a book open in front of him.

"Stiles, what's the matter? What happened?" Derek was asking, drawing the his smaller form close to his body. Derek heard his breathing ease and heartbeat slow just a bit.

"I-I can't….it….babies." Stiles wasn't making any sense.

"Stiles, what is it? What can't you do?" Derek asked a slight annoyance creeping up over his worry. Why couldn't Stiles just give him a straight answer?

"I can't have a baby!" Stiles practically yells. "Do you know how long you have to endure giving birth? 14 hours! Sometimes longer! 14 hours of 57 Dels of pain. Did you know that's the equivalent of breaking 20 bones in your body at once?! I've broken bones! It hurts! I don't want to go through that again."

Derek looked at him completely dumbfounded. "Stiles, where are you getting this information?"

Stiles merely picks up the book and shoves it at Derek before continuing on his rants.

"And did you know you can grow an entire show size when you're pregnant. I like my shoes. I don't want to have to get rid of them. Then there's the weight gain. I've never been more than 130 pounds, I'm going to gain like 30! I've never been so concerned with my weight but still, 30 pounds is a lot to gain in only a few months. And then there's the fact that I could be pregnant for over a year! I can't do someth-"

Derek placed a hand over Stiles mouth to stop him from continuing. "I'm taking this book away from you and burning it and then I'm going to kill Lydia for even bringing it into the house. Stiles you can't take anything in this book too seriously. It's just a silly book for worried people to get them to buy more things. I promise you that our kid will be taken care of. You can trust me on that right?" Stiles nodded and Derek moved his hand away from Stiles' mouth to replace it with his lips. It started as a simple comforting kiss, but deepened as both their hunger grew. In a matter of minutes, there was tongue and biting involved as Derek pressed Stiles into the bed. They were both panting slightly when they finally pulled back for air.

"I should go burn this now." Derek says pulling away a little more. Stiles made a little protesting whine before pulling the burly sourwolf back down for another kiss. "Sex now, burn later." It didn't take much convincing on Stiles part to get Derek to stay.

It was no surprise that they were a little late for their dinner at the Sheriff's house. Their little expenditure in the bedroom had led to the shower and them back into the bedroom where Derek absolutely would not let Stile put on any clothes. Eventually, they had managed to get into Derek's Camaro, clean and dressed, and made their way into town. When they finally showed up (only fifteen minutes late thanks to Derek's Daredevil driving skills) dinner was just being pulled out of the oven.

"Wow dad, that smells great. I didn't even know you could cook." Stiles exclaimed.

"Yes, because I've been starving the whole time you've been gone a college." The Sheriff remarked in his dry humor. And people seriously wonder where Stiles gets his sense of sarcasm.

"Dad, I think we both know that Melissa has been a great asset on that field." Stiles said raising a knowing brow. His father just mumbled something as he walked back into the kitchen and he and Derek followed him.

"So, any new developments in the baby area?" asked the sheriff as he started filling the plates with generous helpings of lasagna and, wow, actual healthy vegetables.

"What you mean since yesterday?" Stiles snarked as Derek took the plate offered to him. "No, dad, I have to go see Deaton later this week and I'll be sure to call you if anything changes." Stiles took the plate offered to him and then reached for the serving utensil attempting to take another serving.

"And what are you doing?" the Sheriff said slapping the large spoon out of his son's hands.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm eating for two." Stiles said defiantly, grabbing for the spoon again. "You gave me half a Stiles' Serving let alone for two."

Slapping his hand away again with a huff, the sheriff gave his son a bitchface of great proportions. "Son, you're not the only one who does research around here. You only need like 300-400 calories extra. That's like a bagel and some yogurt. So, no, just eat."

Stiles was not pouting as he relinquished his hold on the serving spoon and started in on his pitiful serving for one. "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"What do you mean son? I'm just trying to look after you like you looked after me for all these years." And the grin he got from his father let Stiles know he was going to regret all those time that he had denied his father bacon or curly fries, ever. He just managed to bite back a groan.


	5. Just Keep Smiling

**Mk, I have a confession to make. I actually have not read a lot of M-pregs (for any fandom) and I don't usually like the ones I do. So, that's why it's getting a little hrader for me to write this story. Every time Stiles talks about having a kid it just is weird for me. Now I promise I will finish this story (because I really want you to meet Stiles' little werebaby) but please forgive me for the time between each chapter. I'm getting there I promise.**

**P.S. Next chapter we get to go to Deaton's and see how the baby is doing.**

**Usual Disclaimer **

* * *

Stiles' hormones had been pretty balanced so far. There were times when he'd find himself overly upset or stressed over something small, but Derek always seemed to there to calm him down. It was about half a month into Stiles' unplanned pregnancy that his father dug up some if his old Disney movies from the basement. It seemed like a good idea at the time to have a Disney movie watching marathon while Derek was at work. Stiles hadn't watched them since he was about nine (about the time his mum had died and he put away his childish things… well most of them). So, Stiles decided that it would be great to watch them all again.

That was a very bad idea because he'd forgotten how soulless the animators at Disney truly were. It was the metaphorical Righteous Man who broke the seal. Derek came home that evening to find Stiles curled up on the couch balling his eyes out as Simba watched his father die.

"Why would they even put that into a kid's movie?" Stiles exclaimed through gross sobbing. Derek came to sit next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Is this really what you've been doing all day?" He asked, taking in the mountain of tissues and open chip bags and candy wrappers strewn all over the living room table. "The last time I saw you surrounded by this many tissues was when I accidently popped in on you unexpectedly as a teenager."

Stiles laughed because yeah that's a joke, sort of, and then he was laughing and crying at the same time and COME ON how do you even do that? But eventually the laughing won out and Stiles wrapped his arms around his big sourwolf and snuggled into his chest. He may have mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm so happy you're here with me.' because Derek definitely said "Yeah, me too."

The hormones didn't stop there unfortunately. Stiles thought that it wouldn't affect him as much because he was guy, but he was so wrong. Girls must have built up immunity to this type of thing because Stiles was just snapping at everyone about everything. And he was getting fat! Something that Peter, Derek's psycho uncle, felt the need to point out when he came visiting during one of the pack meetings.

"Putting on a little weight there Stiles?" Peter smirked as he made his way into the house. Derek was tense next to him where he sat on the couch, but was trying not to show it and the others shifted their stance slightly ready for trouble. Whether the crazy ex-alpha or Stile was the more dangerous threat they had yet to find out.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Derek growled shifting slightly to put himself between Stiles and Peter just a bit more. A move that Peter didn't miss at all.

"Well, I just heard that there was going to be a new addition to the family and I just thought I should come by and see that everything was taken care of seeing as I'm the only one that knows anything about werewolf pregnancies that you know of." Shifting his gaze around Derek to Stiles he asks "And how are you feeling?"

Stiles could feel his face twitch slightly in annoyance as he responded, "Just peachy." With as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Oh now," Peter tusked at Stiles taking on a disapproving tone "there is no need for hostilities. I'm only here to help."

"I don't need a psychopath's help. We're doing just fine." Stiles said narrowing his eyes at the man standing in their living room like it he stared long and hard enough he would just disappear.

"With a face like yours, I would be careful who I insult." Peter says his smile dropping a little.

"Well, I'd call you a cunt, but you lack the warmth and depth." Stiles snarked back. Derek place a warning hand on Stiles arm and the others seem to be content watching the two of them hacking it out. Maybe they were just happy to see Stiles' hormone-fueled sass turned on someone else for a change. "Besides," Stiles continued "You're one to talk. Your face looks like it was set on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork."

"You know you're not obnoxious like so many other people- you are obnoxious in a completely different way and far worse."

"You know, I'd love to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"Well, you're about as helpful as a black highlighter or a book on how to read."

"I've found rotting bodies that are less offensive than you."

"You know, anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice."

"You know the two things I dislike about you most? Your faces."

"Yeah, well, you're about as useful as Ann Frank's drum set."

"You know how I can tell that you're lying? Your lips are moving."

"You have an inferiority complex- and it's totally justified."

"I know you always have an ear to the ground. So, how's life in the gutters?"

"You're not yourself today. I noticed the improvement immediately."

The pack watched them like it was a freaking tennis match, each of them throwing out an insult and the other matching their wit. The tension in the room built to the point that you could cut it with a knife. Finally Derek just yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Both of the men turned to look at him. His eyes were glowing red as he stared the two of them down. "Peter, this isn't helping at all. If you really want to help, go talk to Deaton. Give him whatever information you can because you aren't doing any good here."

Stiles was busy giving him a triumphant smile when Derek pulled him out of the room. "What has gotten into you?" Derek growled when they were out of sight of the rest of the pack (like that meant anything). Stile heard the door shut before giving Derek an incredulous look. "Um, a baby?" The taller man resisted an eye roll because yeah he had kind of walked right into that one.

"I mean, what do you think you're doing provoking Peter like that?"

Stiles gaped at him. "Me?! He called me FAT! I mean I know he's right, but I'm having a kid. You can't just say things like that to me. And, anyway, shouldn't you be standing up for me because soon I won't be able to stand up period and boy is that going to be-"

"Stiles!" Derek cut him off. "Relax, I was just going to suggest that you spend sometime with your dad. I mean he's had more experience with-" Derek was going to say this sort of thing, but then again, probably not "-with pregnancies than anyone else here."

"Yeah, but he hides all the junk food I know he's been eating since I left." Stiles pouted, but with a look from Derek he conceded. "Fine, but only for a little bit right?"

"Right." confirmed Derek.

"And you'll be there with me?" Stiles prompted.

"Every step of the way."


End file.
